When Darkness Strikes
by Angel Of Azarath
Summary: When two world collide and one is falling to ruins at the hands of an evil ruler, can the other bring out the light in the world before the darkness strikes?Or will everything they have fought for end up being in vain? My first fanfiction so reviews are appreciated
1. Visions and Romance

_Authors Note: _

_Hey guys, this is my first FanFiction. This is a sort of prologue so if it's any good tell me and I'll start writing a new chapter. If not then... I don't know but anyway on with the story._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Harry Potter, just the plot**

**Harry's POV**

**_I looked around the room. It was dark, I mean really dark. The windows were covered and there was only three candles burning softly to illuminate the room. There were mountains of books everywhere and it looked like it could belong to Hermione, but it didn't. I didn't know whose room it was. I was in a corner when the door opened. A person with a blue cloak walked in. The hood was up but I knew it was a girl. The hood hid most of her face in shadows. A girl with bright amethyst eyes and grey skin. I'd never seen someone look so creepy but she had an air of mystery about her. She walked over to an especially large pile of books and picked up a fairly large book. She went and sat on the bed and sat in the lotus position. She was fairly skinny and she wore a black leotard with a belt and blue ruffle ankle boots. She started saying things, in a language I wasn't familiar with. There was a knock at the door. She sighed and slowly closed the book, with obvious reluctance. I walked out of the shadows and followed her to the door. She opened it to a boy around her height with spiked up black hair, a traffic light outfit and a mask hiding his eyes. He spoke and I knew instantly that he was American. "You ok Raven? You look... um well paler and you seemed distracted in the meeting." The girl, Raven, sighed. She opened the door wider and gestured for him to enter. _**

**_"I don't know. I keep having visions about some man but I don't know who he is, where he is and why." She sighed again, then closed her door and sat back on her bed. The boy joined her. "What does he look like?" I walked over to them. The girl took her hood down. I held my breath. She was beautiful. Her hair was purple, her skin was a perfect colour in the faint light and she had a small gem on her forehead. A Chakra. She sighed again. "He looks like a snake. He doesn't have a nose; his pupils are like Jinx's and his skin looks green." Voldemort. Who was this girl? Why could she see Voldemort if she was in America? "What was he doing?" The boy questioned her. She looked down at the floor._**

**_ "He was talking to someone. Another man, with black hair. About a boy who they were going to kill. His name was..."_**

I opened my eyes and sat bolt upright. I started blinking rapidly to try and get rid of the sleep that prevented my eyes from opening completely and blocked half of my sight. I looked around the small room I was in. I was in my room at my Uncle Vernon's house. I took several deep breaths and thought about the new vision I had just witnessed. Raven. That boy. Raven's vision. About Voldemort. Like the ones I had had for most of this week and the last. I got out of bed, crept over to the window and opened the curtains. It was still dark outside. I grabbed my glasses from off the windowsill and put them on and looked at the small clock. 2:17. I sighed. I probably wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now so I arranged the duvet around me comfortably and sat thinking. I closed my eyes. 

**_"Where is he?" Voldemort asked Snape. He slammed his fist against the arm of the wooden chair he was sat on. _**

**_"The Aura's have been patrolling more each day, my Lord. Wouldn't want them to get suspicious until we have the boy." Voldemort stood up and walked over to Snape. "I need that boy dead and as for the girl; she could be of use against Dumbledore. Locate her and bring her to me." Snape bowed my head slightly. "As you wish my Lord. We will find the girl before the Aura's or the boy can make contact."_**

I re-opened my eyes. This vision was different. It wasn't set in the past like others I had witnessed before it. It was happening as I watched it. The boy that was me. But who was the girl? The possibility that it was Raven made my eyes widen. If she was of use to Voldemort then she was powerful. Very powerful. Her on the bad side was not going to happen if I had anything to do with it. Voldemort didn't know where she was. I knew she was in America. It wasn't much to go on, but Raven isn't a very common name. I had to find her and warn her. Soon. Now. I walked over sat at the small desk. Ibooted up the computer and waited for the internet to load. It came on after five minutes. Google came up and I searched in Raven's name. The newest link said: 

_"Teen Titans: Something between Raven and Robin?"_

I clicked on it and a picture came up. Raven and that boy came up. They were holding hands but they weren't facing the camera. So his name was Robin. I read the article. 

_"The renowned Teen Titans recently foiled world famous villain Slade's evil plans __**AGAIN**__. But afterwards when this picture was taken, it got us thinking. Everyone thought that Robin loved Starfire, and vice versa. Could it be that the two local birds are together after all this time? When we asked for an interview, Robin didn't comment and Raven; well she sank into the floor after a death glare. Are they hiding a relationship? Or are they just friends? All of us know how Raven has been in Robin's mind, and how Robin gave Raven enough hope to save the world, so how about it Titans? As you may know the saying goes 'Birds of a Feather Flock Together' could this be true for our local birds?"_

I scrolled back up to the picture. They looked like they belonged together. The perfect couple. I felt a small pang of jealousy, but I wasn't sure why. I didn't even know her, yet I felt like I knew her better than he ever could. I thought about what the article said. She had been in his mind. He helped her save the world. To be honest, you couldn't do that and not fall in love, especially if they were good friends already. I backed off the article and clicked onto images. Hundreds of results came up. I clicked on one with five people on it. Raven, Robin, a person half made of machine, a tall girl with orange skin and a short green boy with green eyes, green hair, pointy ears and a fang that stuck out of his cheesy grin. They were all smiling, Ravens not as wide as the others but her eyes reflected pure happiness. They must be the other Titans. I'm guessing that the orange girl was Starfire. I couldn't see her with Robin. Raven suited him more. I clicked off that onto a picture of Raven with her hood down, she was reading. She looked so peaceful sat on a beach while her friends were all in the sea. I smiled then closed the computer off. I lied back on my bed and closed my eyes.


	2. Confusion and Panic

_Authors Note:Hey guys! Thank you to the two people who reviewed, it means a lot that you chose to read my work. In response to your question koryandrs, this fanfic is based around now in real life._ _Anyway on with chapter 1/2 depending if you call a prologue a_ chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Harry Potter  
**

"Are you sure that it was him?" It was Raven and Robin standing next to each other on the roof of a building at sunset. There was a slight breeze, but it was still quite warm.

"Yes, I am sure that it was him. Not many people look like that Robin." He sighed then moved closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her even closer. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Her hood was up so he slowly moved his hand and pulled it down, a thing not many people can get away with. "I know but, you said that you would be able to sense his aura if he was within a hundred miles of you, so how could he just appear if you couldn't sense him before?" She quickly pulled away, moved closer to the edge and sat down.

"You know Boy Blunder, I'm almost wondering if you even believe me." He rolled him eyes at her stubbornness. It was quite an amusing sight, in Harry's opinion. The fact that they were perfect in every way, but they still had arguments.

"You know it's not that Raven, I'm just concerned for you. I love you and I don't want to lose you." Harry mimicked vomiting at how soppy Robin was being, but much to his surprise, Raven smiled at the boy.

"I love you too." Raven then got back up and hugged him. He hugged back instantly, and then the picture went blurry. Something wet fell down Harry's cheek. Harry was crying. He quickly wiped the tear away and watched the couple. He walked over to them and reached out to touch Raven's head. To feel her hair. But as he reached out she seemed to move further away, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't reach either of them.

I closed my eyes and pinched my arm so I would wake up. I opened my eyes, expecting to be in my room sat in bed. I didn't know where I was. A rock floating in the middle of nowhere. I stood up and took in my environment. The sky was black but there was an eclipsing sun which produced enough light to see clearly. I walked closer to the edge and more rocks appeared. I walked down the path and came across a large gate. I walked through and everything around me changed. I was in an enormous library, with piles of books so high you couldn't see the top of the pile. I walked around looking at the titles. They all had the word memory on them but nothing else. Small squiggles nothing more. I reached out to pick one of the books up but heard a small cough behind me that made me jump. I turned around and gasped.

_Ravens POV_

I pulled away from the hug and looked at Robin. He was smiling. I said good night and left for my room. Even after closing the door I could feel the happiness radiating off him. It made me calm so I smiled then stopped. Something was wrong; there was a disturbance in Nevermore. Someone was there who shouldn't be but it wasn't someone I recognised. It wasn't a Titan or a villain or my father. I was sure by now that Robin would be able to feel the panic and worry radiating off me but I didn't care. No one should enter Nevermore, it was too dangerous and my emotions aren't the friendliest bunch to meet. My timing was perfect. The door was being thumped by the Boy Wonder and if I didn't answer it in the next minute, it was going to be kicked down. But I didn't want to answer. Not yet anyway. I used my powers to hold up the door and sound-proof the room. I went back to looking for the mirror. I faintly heard Robin's foot slam into the door, then him cursing when the door wouldn't budge. He got his communicator out and called Cyborg. Three sets of footsteps arrived soon after. I strengthened my powers around the door so the over-ride code wouldn't work. I heard them shouting my name, and more thumps at the door. I tried to control my frustration; all I wanted was to be left alone. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? I didn't expect much off the others, but Robin? "**JUST LEAVE ME ALONE**!" I collapsed onto my knees, and let the tears that threatened to fall streak down my face. I heard the others shout my name more and I also heard some explosions, but the tears wouldn't stop falling. I cried out in pain when it felt like my mind was being ripped apart. Everything was a blur. I think the door was knocked down but I was losing consciousness quickly and collapsed before anything else could register.

_Robin's POV_

I heard her scream out in pain and in one last desperate attempt kicked the door again. It fell easily and we all rushed in. It was a mess. Raven lay on the ground unconscious. I rushed over to her, she had been crying. I checked her pulse and looked around to see why she had been panicking. A slow but steady heart beat promised that she would wake up soon but there was nothing in the room that should have scared her. I saw all her draws hanging open but most of the stuff inside was fine, just a bit mixed up. I closed the draws because sometimes even touching some of Raven's stuff can land you in one of the worse rings of hell. Beast Boy knows that better than anyone. I heard a groan and turned to see Raven slowly sitting herself up, under the careful observation of Cyborg while Beast Boy and Starfire stood by wide eyed, taking in the damage. I walked over to them and clicked in their faces. They moved back slightly in surprise then they ran over to Raven. I turned around and watched them carefully. I walked over and knelt down next to Raven. She was breathing heavily and her skin had turned at least three shades paler. I put my hand on her shoulder and felt her stiffen. She started shaking, badly. I moved my hand away but it only got worse. The others just watched in horror as she grabbed her head so hard that her knuckles turned white. Her powers spread out and started turning the room into her signature dark aura. She let out a heart stopping scream then just disappeared.


	3. Understanding Emotions

_Authors Note: I'm kinda stuck on the next chapter after this so I might not update for a week or two, I hate writers block. Anyway this chapter is kinda where we leave Harry is chapter 2._

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or Harry Potter.  
**

Harry's POV

A girl was in front of me. A girl with large violet eyes and a familiar cloak, only now it was yellow and she was wearing glasses. "Who are you and how did you get here?" I stared at her. What did she mean? How did I get here?

"That's what I want to know. My name is Harry Potter and I..." Her eyes widened at my name. She started slowly walking backwards, then turned and grabbed a book from a pile smaller than the others. She flicked to a certain page then looked back up at me.

"The Harry Potter that someone unknown to me wants dead?" I nodded at her. She walked over and shows me the book. It was a detailed account of all the visions that I knew Raven had had. "How long have you been having these visions?" She looked at me in confusion.

"I've never had a... Oh you mean Raven? She's been having them for quite a while now. She won't tell anyone, only Robin knows and she hasn't even told him everything." I stared at her, confused. Why was she talking about herself in the third person?

"What do you mean? You're Raven... Aren't you?" She shook her head.

"You don't know where you are do you?" I shook my head back at her and she sighed. "You're in..." She got cut off by another girl running into her. A girl that looked exactly like Raven and... Not Raven but in a pink cloak.

"Knowledge come on, Ravens just come back and... Who is he?!" I looked at the girl in yellow, to the girl in pink then back to the girl in yellow. "Happy, this is Harry." Happy? What kind of name was that? Didn't Happy say that yellows name was Knowledge?

"Oh... Oh I see. So howdidyougetherwhereareyoufromwhat'syourfavouritec olourandwillyoubemyfriend?" I looked at her then looked at Knowledge for a translation.

"She said how did you get here, where are you from, what's your favourite colour and will you be her friend." Oh. She made it seem so easy to understand her.

"I have no idea how I got here, I'm from Surrey which is in England, and my favourite colour is blue and sure why not?" Happy's already wide grin widened until she was grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you waiting for then? You need to meet Raven!" She ran off while pretending to be an aeroplane.

"Is she always like that?" I asked Knowledge. She nodded.

"We are Ravens emotions, so Happy is always loud and hyper, unfortunately." She sighed. I smiled at her and we started walking silently through the seemingly endless library.

"So Knowledge, what are all these books?" I didn't like awkward silences.

"They're full of Raven's memories, I hand write every single one of them," she sighed. "It's a lot of effort and takes up most of my time but hey, someone has to do it." I noticed a small, tattered book hidden in a corner. I went to pick it up.

"STOP!" I froze. A person ran past me, picked up the book and ran off without a backwards glance. I looked at Knowledge; she was watching the Raven warily.

"Who was that?" The figure disappeared and Knowledge sighed, almost sounding like she was sighing in relief.

"That's Love. She's been really sensitive since Raven began dating Robin; Raven's visions have been scaring her more than they've angered Rage. She thinks that she likes you but she's confused so if she ignores you don't take it personally. She loves Robin, and she doesn't want to fall for another boy so we don't hurt Robin. He's been through enough." She said quickly. I processed what she had said. Love thought that she liked me? She didn't know me, did she?

"Knowledge get your butt over here!" Someone shouted. I looked for the person that was the source of the voice. There was no one but me and Knowledge.

"That was Brave, we better hurry up. I don't like to keep Raven waiting." She started to quicken her pace and I had to jog to keep up with her.

"Are you all named after the emotion you represent?" She smiled faintly and nodded. We walked through a giant gate and the environment changed into nothingness again. Near another gate there was a big crowd of people. Knowledge sighed.

"Come on, we're nearly there now." We ran the last few hundred meters and the crowd opened up to reveal another Raven. My Raven. I looked at the other people. Happy was there, Love was there and there was five more Ravens, one in grey, one in green, one in red, one in orange and one in brown. I guessed that the red Raven was Rage; she was different to the others. Instead of two violet eyes, she had four crimson eyes that could probably kill you with a glare. All of the other Ravens looked concerned but she looked like she was bored at the scene in front of her. I walked into the middle of the circle and kneeled next to the real Raven. She was lying down, presumably asleep. Her breathing was irregular and strained. Knowledge walked forward and placed her hand on my shoulder. Another person walked forward. She kneeled next to me. I looked at her. She was wearing purple and holding a book close to her. Love. She looked at me and gave me the faintest of smiles.

"She'll be ok. You need to calm down or she'll kill you even slower then she is now." Joking at a time like this. I smiled.

"What do I say to her? To not get killed, I mean." Love shifted her position until her knees were in front of her and she was hugging them into her with the book in between.

"I don't know. But I do know that she'll be waking up in the next few minutes so if you have any questions speak now or forever hold your peace." I looked at the other Ravens. They all moved closer to the Raven that was lying there, expecting her to wake up.

"Who are they?" I moved my hand and gestured at the Ravens that I didn't know yet.

"The grey Raven is Timid, green is Brave, red is Rage, orange is Rude and brown is Sloth. You already know me and Knowledge and from the smiles you're getting off Happy, you were introduced earlier." I smiled and nodded. She let out a small laugh, it was high pitched like a bell ringing.

"Sorry about earlier," she continued, "But you shouldn't touch this book. No one but me, Raven and Knowledge know what this is about. And if Robin doesn't know about it yet, I didn't want someone me or Raven barely knows to read it." I looked at the small, tattered book.

"I understand, but why is it so tattered? It's a small book but it looks like it's been run over by a lorry." Love looked up at Knowledge and Knowledge nodded, as if urging her to carry on.

"It's a book made especially for me. It has everyone Raven's ever liked or loved in it. But after the," she paused "accident," her voice broke and a single tear ran down her face. "I've looked at it a lot and whenever I got annoyed at what happened to Raven, I threw it over the edge." She shuddered. I tried to put my arm around her but Knowledge stopped me. She shook her head. "No matter how many times I tried, I couldn't get rid of it, and this is what happens when objects fall over." She opened her mouth to say something when someone groaned. The body that had lay there unmoving was slowly beginning to move. Love, Happy and Knowledge helped Raven to sit up while the others just stood there. She started to breathe more normally. "Raven, are you ok?" Love asked quietly. She shook her head and the others gasped. Love looked at me then gestured for me to move closer to her. I gulped.

"Go away." Rage hissed menacingly. I looked at her with my eye brow raised. Raven looked at Rage, who gave her the tiniest smile before glaring at me. Love and Knowledge sat next to Raven and started talking to her. She took in a deep breath when we heard a shout. Love got up and sat back next to me. Brave and Rage took up a fighting stance in front of us and the others made a wall stopping them from seeing me or Raven. There was four sets of footsteps then all hell broke loose.

Another Authors Note: I'll be honest, I have no idea what Harry's favourite colour is but blue seemed a good idea... Review please


	4. Worry and Protection

**Authors Note: Yeah this chapter is really short. But considering I had writers block I'm quite happy with it and the good news is that I've already started the next chapter. There's a new POV in this... Cyborg! R&R please** **xx**

Cyborg's POV

We searched all the tower and there was no sign of Raven. If she had destroyed her room she wouldn't have the power or control to teleport. The only explanation we could think of was that she was sent into Nevermore, sealed in her own mind, to protect her I guess. We decided that we would all go. Who knows whats in her mind after all that's happened since me and Robin last went in. We went over the plan then went back to her room to find the mirror. Starfire emerged victorious after finding it hidden under her pillow. We all prepared and waited for the claw to grab us. It never came. Robin looked into the mirror and dropped it onto the floor. "We've got to get her out of there! Someone's in there with her!" We all stared at him baffled. Someone chose to go into Raven's mind? Do they have no common sense? Beast Boy picked up the mirror and the claw grabbed him. I caught hold of his foot and we all slowly began to get dragged into Nevermore and all its creepy glory. We got up and looked around. We started walking and at the end near a forbidden door was a group of Ravens. Our pace began to quicken and they came into a better view. All of her emotions were there and a boy sat next to Love. A boy... A BOY! Love looked like she was going to cry. He tried to put his arm around her but Knowledge stopped him. Robin shouted, a stupid mistake. Rage and Brave walked forward, preparing for a fight while the others moved to hide the boy but where was Raven? We just stood there glaring at each other, anticipating what was going to happen. Raven would kill us if we started to fight with her emotions but they had never done this before. They had never reacted so badly.

Love's POV

I watched the others form a defence line, hiding me, Harry and Raven from our team-mates. I quickly walked over to Raven and tried helping her get up. She was breathing heavily, it was the Titans impact into her head making her weaker. If they started to fight, it could end her. I stood up and walked to the line and the others let me pass. I walked a few steps closer then stopped. I saw Beast Boy and Starfire watch me, uncertain to who I was and what emotion I portrait. Robin and Cyborg looked at me expectantly."Who is she?" Beast Boy whispered loudly to Starfire.  
"You know, it's not polite to talk about someone behind their back, especially if they can hear you." Rage said mockingly. Beast Boy and Starfire's eyes widened and they took a step back. Cyborg and Robin stood their ground but looked uncertain.  
"Why are you here?" I asked them. The longer they stayed, the more danger Raven was in.  
"We saw Raven disappear Love. What was we meant to do? Stay put and hope she came back?" Robin shouted. I flinched. I could smell his Rage from a mile off. That meant Raven would feel it like she was trapped in a burning room.  
"Robin please calm down." He looked at me baffled.  
"Why should I? My best friend disappeared, we look into her mirror to find a boy and you're telling me to calm down!" His anger levels were getting higher, so high that Rage collapsed as a new figure walked through the forbidden door. Slade. But it wasn't Slade. It was Robin's anger created by Raven's mind. Rage and Raven screamed and I ran back over to her. She was drifting between conciousness, again. Not good.  
"Robin please calm down! You're going to hurt Raven if you can't!" I shouted. The Slade figure slowly walked over to us, uh oh. The Titans ran forward but they were held back by a barrier. The Slade kept walking and none of us could get near him, the force sent us behind the barrier that held the Titans. Rage and Raven were still there, screaming. "ROBIN, PLEASE CALM DOWN!" I screamed. Robin grabbed his head and fell to the floor. I ran at the barrier and to my suprise got through it. I ran over to Raven and Rage. The Slade just stood near them, not moving. I could guarantee that under the mask he was smirking. I got to Raven, she was burning up. I turned to Rage, she was fading. If she faded, then Slade would be here permanently and everyone would be stuck here until Raven dies, which will be soon. "ROBIN IF YOU DON'T CALM DOWN NOW YOU'LL ALL BE STUCK HERE AND THEN RAVEN WILL DIE AND THAT MEANS YOU WILL TOO SO CALM DOWN!" I shouted, the tears running from my face. Then silence. Rage and Raven stopped screaming.


	5. Why Not Join The Party?

_Authors Note; Ok please don't kill me. This is short, probably shorter then chapter 4 but Writers Block is destroying my mind. I'm not going to be able to update every week anymore, but when the next chapter is finished and over 1000 words long then I'll update. If it's not up in a few weeks pm me. Sorry._

**Unknown POV**

I watched as the thing's friends disappeared into her mirror. She was definitely in there. When they disappeared I went into its room. Creepy sense of decorating. I picked up the mirror. The boy was in there too. Great. I got pulled in 'Nevermore' and walked through the land of happiness. I shuddered. Too happy. How this is in a half-demons mind, I shall never know. I walked to the forbidden door and saw the group of Raven's protect Raven. I was going to come out of the shadows where I was lurking when someone appeared next to me. Someone even more creepy than a half-demon. They started walking to the monster while the others panicked. "The dark lord needs her alive" I thought. I sighed then walked through the door. I was about to cast a spell when it went silent. A patronus was flying around, aiming at the intruder. Potter stood near the others with his wand outstretched. Saint Potter, always messing with my plans. When the patronus vanished he ran over to the thing and held it in his arms comforting it. Another boy ran over, a muggle. He looked angry but he just sat by watching the two. That must have been the 'Boy Wonder'. Batman's ex-apprentice and the Dark Lord's partners ex-apprentice. Interesting that he cares for a Half Demon. Interesting that a Half Demon cares for a muggle. Anyway, I walked out of my hiding place, a smirk plastered on my face. The orange girl gasped at my appearance, causing Potter to turn around. He help the Demon into Boy Wonders arms then stood to face me. He said only one word.  
"Malfoy."

**Robin's POV**

I watched as the boy from Raven's mind stood up to face the blonde boy. As he said his name, a chill came over me. I held Raven a bit closer to me, protecting her. She was still weak and from the reaction mind boy had, this next intruder wasn't friendly. "Hello Potter. Trying to protect the innocent from that monster. I'm surprised that you're on the same page as the Dark Lord." The boy's name was Potter? Strange name... Who's the monster here? Surely not Raven? I mean, I now she's half demon, I was the first to find out, but after she banished her father into Limbo she's never lost control, in fact now she can feel and she's dating me. That's a secret between me, Raven and Cyborg but still. She isn't a monster and I'll kill anyone who says that she is. Who's this 'Dark Lord'?  
"I'll never be on the same side as the Dark Lord, she isn't a monster and I'm protecting her from the monster that you chose to work for!" Potter shouted. So Malfoy meant Raven. If Potter doesn't I will kill him. Or maybe I won't have to. Cyborg ran at Malfoy, grabbed him by his neck and lifted him in the air.  
"Who do you think you are? You just appear in her mind then accuse her of being a monster. Who give you the authority to do that? Huh?" Cyborg says shouting but not angry, not yet. He's staying calm for Ravens sake but who would appear from Cyborgs anger? Blood? His father? Who knows. He dropped the boy then walks over to me, carefully picking Raven up. She fell unconscious when he started shouting at 'Malfoy'. He signals to BB and Star and they make their way out of Nevermore. I stood up when 'Potter' holds his arm out to stop me from leaving. I look at him when his eyes flash to Malfoy and the puzzle pieces fit in. There relationship is like mine and Slade. I'll just watch. For now.


End file.
